


This Rickety Happiness.

by TheCrazyWordLover



Series: In Which Jason and Tim become Best Friends [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Green Day References, Music, Sleep, middle children stick together, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyWordLover/pseuds/TheCrazyWordLover
Summary: The next time Tim and Jason met again was on a rooftop at the end of patrol. It wasn't too shocking a fact, especially since Tim chose to patrol around the edges of Gotham and Crime Alley. That, and all the bats had a strange affiliation with rooftops. Since Jason was just about finished with his usual route, he decided he may as well sit with the other.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, bruce and tim and jason
Series: In Which Jason and Tim become Best Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559464
Comments: 22
Kudos: 307





	This Rickety Happiness.

The next time Tim and Jason met again was on a rooftop at the end of patrol. It wasn't too shocking a fact, especially since Tim chose to patrol around the edges of Gotham and Crime Alley. That, and all the bats had a strange affiliation with rooftops. Since Jason was just about finished with his usual route, he decided he may as well sit with the other. 

It was surprisingly hot even for a summer night in Gotham. Tim had his mask pulled down, beads of sweat dotting his hairline. He had earbuds in, legs crossed at the ankles and he nodded his head along to whatever he was listening to. Jason would have corrected him about the use of earphones during patrol, but seeing how in the moment and happy Tim looked, he didn't have the heart to do so. 

He tried sneaking around Tim to sit by him, but was met with an elbow to the stomach. Tim turned his head, his expression moving from triumph to disappointment and playfulness. "Oh, it's only you," he watched Jason stand back, a hand still curled around his torso. 

"What do you do with your elbows, sharpen them? Lord, that hurt!" Jason plopped over next to Tim. 

"Tim Drake deals with a lot of people. Many attempted kidnappings. He's gotten great at using his elbows."

Jason rubbed a final time at his tummy, before sighing. "Here I thought that having earbuds in during patrol would make you less conscious of your surroundings. What are you listening to any way?"

"Green Day," Tim said, taking out the left ear bud, and passing it to Jason. Jason was very familiar with Green Day. It was one of the few good producers of music in this era. He popped his helmet of, and took the earbud from Tim. 

"....-wenty one guns

Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty one guns  
Throw up your arms...."

Jason hadn't noticed Tim scooching over to lean on his shoulder. He shifted his head slightly to get a better look at his younger brother. 

Tim had his eyes closed, as if in complete and utter trust of Jason. And Jason couldn't get over that. How this boy was so cynical yet trusting. Jason tried murdering him, for God's sake! And not just once, several times! Yet Tim never brought it up. And when Jason did, he acted like it was something that happened lifetimes ago. This boy was somehow to grudging, yet still so forgiving. 

Jason paused at that. That statement wasn't right. Tim was many things. A dumbass with no self preservation, a genius, a petty boy when it came to uno, and more. 

But grudging, that he was not. 

Tim Drake Wayne. 

He forgave the world, even after her relentless torture. 

Jason looked forward at the night, thinking. There was a full moon that night. But there was a heavy fog that had settled over the city like a thick blanket over those who were asleep. The moon's light filtered through distorted, an artist's palette.

He'd never taken Tim to be a very touchy person.

But thinking back, Jason couldn't ever identify a moment when he'd touched Tim, that he denied it. No, he'd never said no the the head ruffles, or the chucking, or any touch, really. Thinking harder, Jason realized that even if Tim never instigated hugs, he never said no to the ones that were dished out to him. 

Jason wondered about Dick. The guy used to treat Tim like he was worth everything and more. And now, he's pretty sure he sees Dick more often that Tim does. 

The two never mention eachother. And that didn't sit well with Jason. 

The thing was, that Jason still wasn't all to comfortable with physical contact, unless he knew the person really well. Hi fives were okay, but hugs? It always felt to restricting. He usually couldn't stand the way they felt. 

Tim's weight on his shoulder felt surprisingly comfortable. He couldn't remember anyone ever doing this with him. His heart felt strange. Like the city had hope for it after all. 

That he had hope after all. 

He wasn't sure how long it had been. He checked his burner phone, and did a double take. 

Somehow, he'd spent forty five minutes here. The playlist had finished about fifteen minutes ago.

He looked down at Tim. Who'd apparently taken the liberty of falling asleep on his shoulder. 

Jason didn't know how to feel about that. Tim Drake Wayne NEVER slept. Okay, maybe like two hours a night, but that cannot possibly count. It's simply very unhealthy. And here he was, dozing off on Jason like he was his personal pillow. 

Jason's heart did that thing again.

Tim was so endearing when he was asleep. He looked even younger, Jason noted. His long, dark lashes were slightly covered by his ebony locks. A small snore came with every rise and fall of his chest. 

On the one hand, Jason didn't want to move, because moving meant waking Tim up. But on the other, he really wanted him to fall asleep properly on a bed. 

He gently roused Tim, coaxing him to come back to join the living.

Jason swore to God that this kid would be the death of him. 

He had to keep reminding himself that the kid was legally an adult. 

But God, he looked like a baby kitten. Well, technically, kittens were babies, but you get what he meant. He looked up at Jason, blinking slowly, before getting up slightly to rub at his eyes. He yawned. It looked like each system was rebooting one at a time, and Jason wondered if the kid could get home without falling asleep midway. 

That probably wasn't a good idea. 

Gotham was filled with scums that could take advantage of that. What if they found out who was beneath the domino? It wasn't a hard connection to make from there. The Waynes and the Bats. There were also many, many worse things that could happen, if someone were to find Tim asleep. 

Jason tried not to think about that too much. 

It felt like thinking about the kids on Crime Alley who he couldn't save.

The ones that were dragged away, the ones that had sold their bodies, the ones that couldn't live another day. 

"Timmy," he said, surprised at how soft his words came out, "I'm going to take you to the manor."

"Nooo," Tim whined- yes whined. Tim Drake Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises fricking whined because he didn't want to go home yet. "Demon brat's there."

Jason was going to laugh, he honestly was. And then he realized that wasn't a very funny thing after all. He'd seen Damian and Tim argue. But he'd always assumed he could brush it off. Or that he didn't care.

At the very least, he expected Dick to have said something. 

From the looks of it though, he was wrong. 

He all but carried Tim to his bike, taking care to pull over his cowl first hand. He snapped his helmet back to place, and off they went. Jason didn't trust Tim not to fall asleep again, so he sat him in front of himself. 

Maneuvering could probably been a more annoying experience, but all the same, Tim didn't make it very easy. He did indeed fall right asleep. Jason couldn't find it in himself to get mad. 

In the end, Jason couldn't wake the kid, so he carried him to the front door. He rang the doorbell to the front door, waiting for Alfred to get the door. 

Jason couldn't remember the last time he'd used the front door. He usually didn't, in case Bruce opened the door. But Bruce was still on patrol. Besides, Jason thought, aside from letting him be Robin, all Bruce ever did was slam door after door on his face. He stopped ringing those doorbells. 

Alfred opened the door, an expression of mild surprise followed by real surprise at the sight of Tim in Jason's arms, and finally, mild concern.

"Don't worry Alfie," Jason said, stepping inside, before Alfred could ask, "he's not hurt. He just...fell asleep on me."

"It's very nice of you to drop him off Master Jason," Alfred paused. Never had he imagined Jason to step into the house any time soon. He might as well test the waters as he was already too deep in to wade out, "If I may, would you consider staying the night?"

Jason blinked. He thought for a moment. "Is Bruce going to be home?"

Alfred shook his head, "Master Bruce is to be out until the weekend." He prayed silently for the young master to relent to his wishes. 

Finally, Jason sighed, "Sure thing Alfie. I missed you."

"As did I," Alfred said, patting Jason on the shoulder. He lead the way up the stairs, ushering Jason to Tim's old room.

Jason frowned. The room was so empty, it was little more than a guest bedroom."Hey Alfred, did Tim move out like completely?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "He did a couple of months ago. As of late, I barely see him."

While Jason let that sink in, Alfred turned to leave for the kitchen, "I expect you to join me for a swift supper?" Alfred said expectantly. 

Jason chuckled softly, "Sure think Alfie."

With Alfred down the stairs, Jason made his way inside the unfeeling room. It felt so bland, so plain. Jason couldn't stand it. It's not to say that his own old room was any better, but he'd pretty much been disowned. Bruce might say otherwise, but Jason knew all the same. He would rather not have to go through the cycle of heartbreak and faux acceptance over and over again. 

He had to remind himself over and over that this was his home and his family despite Bruce. That he used to live these walls before they buried his stories to never be told. This used to be his as well.

That's probably what stung the most. 

How it was all in past tense. 

Jason tucked Tim under the covers. He looked at him for a moment, debating with himself, before giving in to his urge. He gently ruffled Tim's hair, the latter leaning into his touch. How he was so much like a kitten, Jason would never know. How he never noticed this before, he wouldn't know either. 

After a bit, he went downstairs to the kitchen. And sure enough, there was Alfred, waiting at kitchen bar counter. It was where Jason used to eat cookies with Alfred while recounting his adventures back when he was Robin. It stirred some nostalgia within him, which he immediately pushed away. That was then. This is now. 

Leftover or not, Alfred's pasta was the best. Jason would go as far to fight you if you said otherwise. How he missed a little taste of heaven in his mouth while he was away. 

Alfred ate too, waiting for Jason to say something. And sure enough, he did, "How's it all been going here Alfie?"

He dabbed at the corner of his mouth with a napkin, "We've had a fair share of ups and downs, but it's going as it usually does sir."

Jason couldn't help the disappointed "oh" that slipped out of his mouth. He wasn't even sure when he said it. It's not like he even lived here, nor cared about what Bruce did. Maybe it was for Dick, Damian and Tim's sake.

Speaking of the little twerp, "Where's Damian?"

"I sent him off to bed. He has school tomorrow and a boy his age needs proper sleep," Alfred looked meaningfully at Jason. "You look like you could use some as well."

"Yeah probably."

Deciding to take the conversation to a different direction, Alfred said, "You and Master Timothy seem to have grown closer. Any reason why?" Sure he could have asked more tactfully and subtly if he wanted, but he was loosing minutes like sand down an hourglass. He wanted to see his grandchildren get along. 

As expected, Jason denied at first, but eventually sighed. "It's just, he's so young and apparently he lives on his own now, which Bruce and I need to talk about. And he seems so quiet, and he never eats. And sleep is barely ever on his mind, and he just," Jason paused, "There was a time when I was alone. I needed someone. I didn't have that support. I just don't want Tim to go through that as well."

Alfred took his and Jason's plate to be washed, "I'm very proud of you Master Jason," He said eventually. "More than I can ever say."

Jason felt his face redden, but he took the compliment with grace, "Thanks Alfred."

They spent a great deal of time talking, something Jason had to admit he missed. Eventually, Alfred took one glance at the time, tsking about it being far too late, and that they should simply head of to bed. 

He offered to set Jason up to a guest bedroom if he didn't want the old room. Jason merely told Alfred to go get some sleep, and that he'd figure it out. 

He wasn't sure how he was led back to Tim's room. 

He stood at the doorway for a really long time before sighing. He grabbed the bedding from the next bedroom over, and dragged it behind him into Tim's room. After unlocking the window, he laid down on the wood, placing the comforter over him. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't even the most uncomfortable place he'd slept in. 

For Jason, home was never about walls or roofs. It was about people. And in this house, aside from Alfred, the person that felt most like home was Tim. Not that Jason would ever admit that. He'd rather die again. 

Chances were, next morning, he'd slip out though the window and go back to a safe house. It hadn't escaped his mind that Tim didn't like the mansion much anymore. They would talk about that eventually. And he would probably have a chat with Dick too about some things. 

Wow, Tim really owed him. He would be talking to both Dick and Bruce for his sake. 

Not that Jason was telling. 

But still. 

He turned one more time, petty thoughts, pretty thoughts, and general thoughts flowing around his mind, until eventually, a dreamless sleep claimed him. 

Almost an hour later, Tim stirred. He had the bad habit of rolling around in his sleep. And so, it surprised no one that he rolled off the bed.

For a bit, he woke up. Realized he fell off the bed. 

But he couldn't bring himself to care. He carried on sleeping without a care in the world. His arms wrapped around something or another. Maybe it was a pillow? He didn't know. But it was warm and felt safe. He didn't let go. He just carried on sleeping. 

When Batman finally came to retire for the night, Alfred was still awake. Slightly shocked at the early arrival, he ushered the confused Bruce to what he recognized to be Tim's door. 

Soundlessly, in a way only he could, Alfred opened the door. 

And Bruce stared. 

It was his boys. 

Well, not all of them. 

But the ones he saw the least. His middle sons. On the floor. In a mess of blankets. Tim was curled up beside Jason, latched onto his arm. Meanwhile, Jason had his other arm around Tim, almost protectively. Both looking younger than they have for years. In fact, Bruce couldn't remember the last time he saw Tim asleep without any anesthesia or sedatives. 

Bruce knew things had changed since his death, not all positively. For one, he barely ever saw Tim anymore, and he rather missed working with his third son. He also rarely saw that 'Robin' smile that Tim represented as sweetly as his other two. He missed it. 

But here, now, seeing his boys being there for eachother, he felt a plethora of pleasant feelings he hadn't expected to feel tonight. Not after the bone drenching work he did ever night. 

Part of him wanted a picture. But it was a private moment. 

So he turned. 

He couldn't help but think about how his last phone call with Jason ended. He sighed,digging the palms of his hands into his eyes. Why did he always mess up with Jason. Always let him down. 

He loved Jason as much as the other, yet why was it so hard for him?

He had yelled at Jason for not taking care of his younger brother. Yet here he was. Tim never slept. Yet there they were.

Things needed to change. Bruce would make sure. You never know when you could die. And he wanted to make a difference. He wanted to change. 

Light streamed through the blinds, like golden threads of embroidery. Jason blinked hazily. He didn't remember it being this warm when he went to bed. He looked to his side.

"....Huh?"

He wiped at his hazy eyes, trying to understand what he was looking at. Nope, yeah wiping his eyes wasn't doing anything. Jason sat up a bit on his forearm. 

He distinctly remembers putting Tim to sleep on the bed. Why was he curled next to him, while clutching his arm...on the floor? Jason tried yanking his arm away from Tim's grasp. 

Apparently it was a no can do, because Tim's grasp on his arm felt like a vice. Or a python. Whatever. It was far too early in the morning for this.

Jason layed back down on the pillows with a satisfying, "Ooof."

Tim snored away to his left. Jason fixed the blankets around him, before looking up to the blank ceiling like it would magically fix everything. It didn't. 

This was his life. 

His royally screwed up life that he's hated day after day, year after year.

This was his life. But at the moment, he wasn't at all upset with that. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned for this series to be short....Yeah that's not happening anymore. I both hate myself cuz I'm putting my story on hold, but I love writing these batboys sdjghdjghad  
> Keep me thriving. Pour me the goodness known as Comments and kudos.   
> Until next time, Byeeeee


End file.
